


lunchbox days

by quillsand



Series: Enjoltaire Parent Verse [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, First Day of School, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Parenthood, Single Parents, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillsand/pseuds/quillsand
Summary: It's Laurie's first day of school and Enjolras was really hoping that his daughter would have an easier time settling in. At least they're not the only ones struggling to say goodbye at the school gates.





	lunchbox days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @erjolras on tumblr who requested a "parents meeting when they take their kids to class au" for exr- which I happily wrote because parent!Enjoltaire is the best Enjoltaire, amirite?

Laurie is clinging on to Enjolras’ leg as if it’s the only thing that is keeping her upright- a feeble truth, as she’s been walking for almost four years now, and no longer needs support to make sure she doesn’t fall over.

Anyone passing by would not know this. 

Unfortunately for Enjolras, there are a lot of people passing by at the minute; he’s starting to get sick of the pitying looks from the other parents who have successfully completed the task he is trying so hard to do. 

He’s always known that Laurie’s first day of school wasn’t going to be easy for either of them, but he’d hoped she might have gained some confidence about the whole ordeal after she’d seen proof that the playground gates weren’t going to eat her once she stepped inside. 

That does not seem to be the case. With every child that goes through, greeted cheerfully by patient and long-suffering daycare staff, Laurie’s grip on Enjolras’ leg tightens, like she’s scared she’ll be next. 

Enjolras bends down, bringing himself to Laurie’s level. there are only a few people left outside the gates, only a few other parents struggling to say goodbye to their children, and Enjolras is starting to feel really bad for the teaching assistant whose job it is to stay here until this is all over. 

“Hey,” he says gently, coaxing Laurie to stand in front of where he’s crouched. “Remember what we said at home? How many hours?”

“Four.” Laurie replies promptly, holding up the correct number of fingers. Enjolras feels the glowing sense of pride he gets whenever Laurie gets her numbers right.

“That’s right, well done.” he says, smiling. “So, when will school time end?” Time is something they’ve been working on in the evenings, and so far Laurie seems to have a pretty good concept of what happens when, though she has yet to learn to read an analogue clock. 

“Two o’ clock!” 

Enjolras smiles wider. “Brilliant. And where did we say I’ll be waiting for you at two o’ clock?” 

“Right here.” says Laurie, her big eyes wide. Enjolras’ heart melts just a little. 

He nods. “Good. I’ll see you right here, Laurie. In four hours. I bet you’ll be having so much fun that it won’t even seem like that long.”

Laurie shakes her head stubbornly, but her lip has started to tremble. She buries her face in his stomach, small arms attempting to wrap around his middle. Enjolras laughs softly, but the prickle of tears in his own eyes is an ever present threat, and he holds on to her for a second before pulling Laurie’s arms back around to her front in order to look her in the eyes. 

“Do you have Honey?” he asks.

Laurie holds up the plush penguin that she’s had since she was two years old and nods determinedly. “Yes.”

“That’s good.” Enjolras smiles. “You’ll have Honey with you the whole time, see? And when you get home, we’re all going to make popcorn together and then you, me, and Honey are all going to watch the penguin show, okay?”

Laurie smiles, just slightly. “Okay.”

“Fantastic.“ Enjolras’ eyes sting now but he can’t cry, he  _won’t_. If he cries then Laurie will start and then it will all be over. “Are you ready to go inside now?” He tries to aim for encouraging, but if the doubt in Laurie’s eyes is anything to measure his success on, he can’t have achieved it. 

“Go with me.” Laurie insists, half demanding and half pleading. 

Enjolras shakes his head. “I can’t, Laurie. You have to go on your own.” At this, Laurie shakes her head, eyes filling with tears once more. Enjolras sighs, before catching sight of a similar situation- a girl about Laurie’s age is being coaxed forward by the daycare assistant whilst a man- her father?- nods encouragingly. 

Enjolras directs Laurie’s attention to them by pointing. “Look, Laurie, they’re going inside too-” But as they both watch the child shakes her head and runs back towards the man. Enjolras deflates- at least he’s not the only one struggling.

Looking around, Enjolras realises that they’re the only two left outside. The other man catches his eye and shrugs as if to communicate the exact same message of helplessness that Enjolras himself is feeling.

Making an executive decision, Enjolras straightens up and tugs Laurie’s hand gently, heading towards the other man. Laurie seems hesitant to follow at first, no doubt suspicious of a trap. 

“Having trouble?” The man grins up as Enjolras and Laurie approach. “Sarah here is nervous too.” 

The child- Sarah- shrinks back at this, but Enjolras smiles down at her, aiming for friendly and not at all threatening. “Hi Sarah,” he says brightly. “This is Laurie, she’s a bit scared as well. Perhaps you two could go in together?” 

The other man squeezes Sarah’s hand. “How about that, huh? Do you want to go inside with the other girl?” Sarah considers this for a very long time before nodding sharply, just once, and burying her face in the other man’s knee. 

 Enjolras squeezes Laurie’s hand. “Okay, Laurie?” Laurie nods. 

“Penguins at home?” she asks quietly. 

 “Yes, we’ll watch the penguins once we get home.” Enjolras promises. 

Meanwhile, the other man’s gaze turns to Enjolras abruptly. “Did you say penguins? Sarah loves penguins, they’re her favourite animal.” And sure enough, Sarah is looking between Laurie and Enjolras with something akin to wonder on her face. 

“I love penguins too!” Laurie exclaims, surprising both Enjolras and herself, if her expression afterwards is any indicator. Nevertheless, she continues, holding Honey up to Sarah, “Look!” 

The other man gives Enjolras an astonished look as Sarah lets go of his hand to get closer to Laurie. “It’s got a beak, just like in the painting.” she says. 

Enjolras isn’t sure who this is addressing, but the other man nods encouragingly. “That’s right Sarah. Well done.” Sarah smiles, first at the man and then at Laurie.   

“We can play with her inside?” Laurie suggests, glancing nervously up at Enjolras, who does his best to radiate approval at this idea. 

Both girls look towards the door. The daycare assistant smiles brightly at them and gives a cheerful wave. Sarah moves her hand as if to wave back, but aborts the motion midway. 

“That’s a brilliant idea.” says the other man, smiling widely. “I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun.” 

“Yes,” Enjolras encourages, placing a hand on Laurie’s head. “You, Honey, and Sarah can all go inside and play together, it’ll be really fun.” 

“Honey is my penguin’s name.” Laurie explains to Sarah very seriously. The other girl nods like she’s just been entrusted with a great secret. Enjolras’ heart feels like it grows a little bigger. 

Laurie turns to him suddenly. “Here at two?” she asks, delicate expression still worrisome, if not as terror stricken as before. 

“Yes.” Enjolras confirms. “Right here at two ‘o clock.” 

Laurie considers this. Beside them, the other man has crouched down to hug Sarah, and Enjolras promptly does the same. Laurie falls into his arms and squeezes tight, and that’s when the emotion overwhelms Enjolras. He wipes a tear away behind Laurie’s back and shuts his eyes tight to delay any more.

 “Love you.” Laurie whispers.

“I love you too.” Enjolras replies, drawing back to kiss her forehead. “Have fun, okay? I’ll be here at two ‘o clock.”

Laurie nods, her small features overcome with seriousness. “Okay.” she says, and then turns around to join Sarah, who is looking at the door anxiously, and who smiles slightly when Laurie walks up next to her. 

If Enjolras thought his heart was full when Laurie had hugged him, it positively overflows when he sees Sarah and Laurie hold hands, steadily inching their way over to the door and the smiling daycare assistant beyond. 

Him and the other man hold their breath as the assistant welcomes both the girls with a huge smile. Laurie looks back at Enjolras, and Enjolras tries to arrange his features into something encouraging. The assistant says something to the girls, and they both tentatively wave back to where Enjolras and the other man are still stood, watching.

Him and the other man wave back, and then Laurie and Sarah are being led down the corridor towards the classroom. Softly, Enjolras hears Laurie’s voice just before they disappear out of sight. “Did you know penguins have wings but they can’t fly?” 

“But they swim instead!” Sarah responds enthusiastically, and the rest of their chatter is cut short as the door closes behind them. 

Enjolras sighs, long and heavy. 

He doesn’t even realise he’s been crying until he feels a tear drop onto his neck. The other man’s sniffling beside him tell him that he’s not the only one, which is a slight comfort, even if Enjolras believes there should be no shame involved in crying. 

“Fuck.” The other man exhales eventually, and Enjolras is about to reprimand him for swearing around children when he remembers. Oh yeah.

“They always say it’s going to be hard but you never actually expect it to be that hard, oh my god.” The other man continues, blowing his nose noisily. Enjolras agrees, even if he’s too choked up to actually voice it at the minute. They walk in silence back to the main entrance and when Enjolras sits down on the bench outside, the other man follows suit.

“Thanks for that, by the way.” The other man says after some length of time. “I didn’t think Sarah was ever going to let go of my leg.” 

Enjolras smiles, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “No problem. I wasn’t exactly having much success with Laurie, either.” 

The other man laughs. “Guess not. Weird coincidence about the penguin thing too, huh?”

“Definitely. A good coincidence though. I’m glad they met, I think it’ll be good to have an established friendship already.” 

“Friendship, huh?” The other man smiles, “Well, let’s hope so. Speaking of, I don’t even know your name yet. Or your relation to Laurie.” 

Enjolras chuckles. “I would’ve thought that one was obvious.” After all, the blonde curls that Laurie inherited from him are quite distinctive. 

“Maybe so, but I didn’t want to presume anything. You could be a genetically similar stranger, for all I know.” 

Shaking his head, Enjolras feels a laugh escape him. “In this case, your presumptions would probably be correct; I’m her father. My name’s Enjolras. And you?” 

The other man grins (and, Enjolras supposes it  _is_  a bit annoying to have to keep referring to him as _‘the other man’._ ) “Grantaire. Also a father.”

Enjolras holds out his hand for Grantaire to shake. “Pleased to meet you, Grantaire.” 

Grantaire’s grin becomes even wider, and he shakes Enjolras’ hand firmly. “Likewise, Enjolras.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You could ask me why I decided to have their kids bond over penguins and I would have literally no answer for you. It just happened. 
> 
> I might possibly make this into a series thing at some point in the future because I had more fun than expected writing this (and a whole host of headcanons that were born along the way)
> 
> Please let me know what you think- kudos and comments mean a lot! I can also be found screaming about les mis over on tumblr: [tattoograntaire](http://www.tattoograntaire.tumblr.com)
> 
> (Yes, the tile is from 'Innocent' by T Swift.)


End file.
